Dragons
Dragons Around 20,000 BC a space ship crash landed in a region known later as China. Nothing is known about the origin of that ship, the only wounded survivor deposited 200 eggs on various locations around the globe. The only reason scholars know of this event is due to the Guardian of Earth mentioning this event and a message inside a huge diamond deposited next to one of these eggs. The eggs stayed dormant for many centuries and hatched highly intelligent sauroid beings. These beings became the source of the many Dragon legends around Earth. Despite their intelligence and their genetic coded advanced scientific knowledge, the Guardian picked and equipped heroes of human kind to train and equip them to slay the alien invaders. Their already small number reduced to less than 30, around 1700 BC, the First hatched dragon went to the Guardian and asked for a truce. The thirty Dragons (as they called themselves by then) would go in suspended animation until Human kind was advanced enough to give them a space ship to find their own destination, if the Guardian would stop decimating their numbers. The Guardian agreed and 29 of the remaining Dragons went into a cave deep beneath the Himalayas and sent into the deep sleep of suspended animation. One dragon refusing the deal remained and hid in various locations. First in Africa and then in a deep lake on a large European island. The last dragon was found and killed by members of Team AXIOM. (Peter Baker, Wulf Starr and Dark Cloud investigating Xeno Activities in Scotland). The Guardian of Earth left behind a comprehensive Data Base about Earth History as he experienced it. He informs United Earth among other things about the Dragons just before he vanishes, In 2130 UE knows about the sleeping dragons about the sleeping Dragons and they were reanimated by United Earth decission. The Dragons told their story as far as they knew it, having no idea where they came from originally. The Sarans had no record of such beings and neither did the Ult. Unknown to the general public the Dragons received a Colonist Ark (the Pentragon) and left to a Jungle world recommended by the Sarans. In 2229 the Dragons returned in the same Ark (but it was technically improved and rebuilt into a formidable TL 5 armed space ship. They went to the Assembly and requested membership and protection (as formidable and powerful they were, they were still few in numbers). They also claimed to be homesick for Earth and declared themselves to be Terrans. Their membership was granted. Dr. Neugruber examining the creatures, isolated the reason they were unable to reproduce. They were all female and the last male had been killed by AXIOM. But the dead dragon was still kept and artificial fertilization of new eggs was possible. Now with males and females, the Dragons returned to their Colony world, and as Union members received technical assistance. Their Colony grew and is now spread over all planets of the Draconis star system. The Dragons resemble the classical Dragons of Earth mythology (they were the core of those legends after all.) With scaled skin, leathery wings and even the ability to spit fire (similar to the Water Snakes of Green Hell by igniting a highly flammable bio gel.) They seem to age and reproduce very slowlyNone of those born since the Dragons joined the Union have died of old age. Under optimum conditions females can lay one egg every five years. Their life span is counted in centuries. Even with access to Saresii and Golden Data no records were ever found of a species that looked like them, but DNA research showed they had many common markers with the Green Hell Water snakes. Some scholars believe they came from the same source. Today there are about 2 million Dragons in the Union. They have a loose government that is formed around the oldest female. She is the Representative of their species. Category:Sentient Species